<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My One and Only by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961501">My One and Only</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream is a big believer of soulmates and the fact that your future is written out for you.</p><p>Dream decides one night to confess to George, absolutely shocked when George reciprocates his feelings.</p><p>Where will this take the two</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My confession to you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first work! Constructive criticism is very appreciated:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life is like a book.</p>
<p>Your future is written out for you to follow on instinct. Everything in your life happens for a reason.</p>
<p>Clay is a strong believer of this, that everything that’s ever happened to him will lead him to a specific point in his life.</p>
<p>He also believes that there is one person out there that you're meant to meet. Basically, your soulmate.</p>
<p>He believes that there's someone on this earth that you're supposed to be pulled towards, someone who you just gravitate towards on instinct.</p>
<p>For Clay, this person is George.</p>
<p>When he met George online, he immediately felt that pull, that feeling of always wanting to talk to him, hear him, and even see him sometimes.</p>
<p>He knew quickly that he had fallen in love with him. It was obvious, even to his other friends. George was the only person he ever talked about.</p>
<p>And that all leads Clay to the situation he had just gotten himself into. A lengthy confession turned blue as he pressed send.</p>
<p>The grey “Delivered” turning to a “Read 10:46 pm” very quickly. His heart stopped as a typing bubble appeared not long after.</p>
<p>He quickly turned his phone off and shoved it screen firs onto his bed, his heart thumping in his chest.</p>
<p>“Oh no no no... what did I just do?” Clay said, having no time to rethink his actions again before his phone buzzed.</p>
<p>He sucked in a breath and look down at his phone, a notification that George had texted him back. He didn’t want his heart broken just yet bro he stood up, grabbed his phone and placed it on a charger and went downstairs. Grabbing himself a glass of water and sitting down. Taking a deep breath</p>
<p>“Ok, ok. There’s four things that could happen. He rejects me and were not friends anymore, he rejects me and were still friends, he likes me back and we date, or he likes me back and we stay friends.” He was glad to say that out loud, hearing it out loud made things a bit better.</p>
<p>“I think the second option is most likely and wont hurt as bad.” He smiled for a second before it faltered, a sigh escaping.</p>
<p>“Oh what am I thinking, this’ll ruin everything.” He put his head in his hands, taking a bit to calm down before standing up.</p>
<p>“Ok ok, ill just check the text and then ill go to bed.” He gathered the courage to walk back upstairs, grabbing his phone and sitting down on his bed, taking a deep breath before unlocking his phone and pressing on George’s text.<br/>
He didn’t want to read George’s just yet, so he decided to stall by reading his once again. To triple check that there wasn’t any typos.</p>
<p>
  <i>‘Hey George, so I know this might come out of the blue, and I know you might be asleep right now. But I just need to get this off my chest, you don’t even have to answer I just need to tell you. I’m in love with you, I have been for a while. You’re kind, cute, funny, and bright up my whole day by just talking to me. If you don’t feel the same Im okay with that, just be honest with me. I hope this doesn’t change anything.’</i>
</p>
<p>He took another deep breath, now knowing there weren’t any typos. Time to see George’s text back.</p>
<p>He slowly scrolled down to George message, which was also quite lengthy, taking his time to read it, then again, and again. Not being able to believe the words he was reading.</p>
<p>
  <i>‘Not the text I was expecting at 3 in the morning but I’m okay with that :). I’m just gonna cut this short and say I love you too. I also have had feelings for you for quite a long time, and I’m glad I can also get that off my chest.’</i>
</p>
<p>He read it for the last time, a huge smile resting on his face.</p>
<p>“He loves me back…? Oh my god he loves me back!” He felt like a teenager in love, a giggle escaping his throat as he turned his phone off, deciding to just respond tomorrow, and laying down. Sleep overcoming him easily this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he promised, he responded in the morning</p>
<p>
  <i>‘You’re not just joking with me are you?’</i>
</p>
<p>Again, the grey delivered turning into a ‘Read 11:32 am’ pretty quickly, almost like he was waiting for a text.</p>
<p>A text bubble appeared and then a message.</p>
<p>
  <i>‘No, i actually love you Clay. You’re not just joking with me, are you?’</i>
</p>
<p>He smiled, his heart skipping a beat.</p>
<p>
  <i>‘I would never :)’</i>
</p>
<p>His message was read and then another text bubble</p>
<p>
  <i>‘So what now? Like what do we do with this information’</i>
</p>
<p>Clay thought about it for a bit, a smile forming at the idea that had popped into his head.</p>
<p>
  <i>‘How about a plane ticket to London?’</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. My Trip to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the Kudos! This got noticed a lot sooner than i thought it would.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks and a plane ticket later brought Clay to this moment, sitting on a plane, staring out the window as the ground gets further away from him, his chin resting in the palm of his hand.</p><p>After he had bought the plane ticket, him and George decided they would wait to date until Clay met up with George. Though he didn’t want to wait that long, it gave him an opportunity to plan something amazing for George, in the occasion of asking him to be his boyfriend.</p><p>He turned, facing towards the seat in front of him now, as looking out the window had gotten boring.</p><p>His thoughts had been going haywire ever since he stepped into the airport, about what to do for George, how George will think of him since he hasn’t seen his face yet, and also how long he was going to be in London, since he hadn’t bought the ticket home yet.</p><p>He decided he would just calm his thought by leaning his head on the wall next to him, and sleep.</p><p>———</p><p>He woke up as the plane landed, grabbing his things and standing up.</p><p>He was still a bit groggy from just waking up and took a moment once he was off the plane to lean against a wall, text George that he had landed, and wake up a bit more.</p><p>Though it did take him a bit to wake up fully, he wasted no time getting to the baggage claim and walking out of the airport. Texting George which exit he had left through, still seeing no response to his first text.</p><p>———</p><p>After a bit more waiting, and finding a bench to sit on, he still had no responses to his texts. George hadn’t even read them.</p><p>He decided to call George. Might be the best option right now.</p><p>
  <i>One ring…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Two rings…</i>
</p><p>Then a sleepy voice answered</p><p>
  <i>‘Hello..? Dream what do you need?’</i>
</p><p>He froze, had George forgot that he was coming to visit?</p><p>“Uh, well… I landed in London a little bit ago. Just asking where you are?”</p><p>He heard rapid shuffling on the other side of the phone</p><p>
  <i>‘Oh my god Dream, I slept through my alarm, I’m so sorry. I’ll be there as soon as I can’</i>
</p><p>Then George hung up, the phone screen going back to his call app.</p><p>He couldn’t help but chuckle, classic George. Always sleeping through things.</p><p>———</p><p>He had resorted to leaning against the wall behind him, his eyes almost shutting to sleep again before he saw George running up the parking lot. Looking around frantically.</p><p>Oh… oh wait. He doesn’t know what I look like.</p><p>I sighed and stood up, stretching away the sleepiness and grabbing my things making my way over to him.</p><p>He hadn’t noticed that I had walked up to him until I tapped his shoulder, his head whipping towards me.</p><p>“Hey Gogy.” I smiled putting my stuff down and holding my arms out.</p><p>Not even a second later I felt George run into my arms, his arms wrapping tightly around my torso. I gently wrapped my arms around him, smiling wider as I rested my head on his.</p><p>None of us spoke until George let me go and stepped back, looking up at my face. Giggling slightly.</p><p>“You look exactly like I thought you looked like.”</p><p>I smiled at that, ruffling his hair.</p><p>“And you look even better in person, now c’mon and help me with my stuff so we can leave this place.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for tuning into another chapter! I have this whole thing planned out so I apologize in advance for the pain I’m about to cause. I will start making chapters longer soon, i just need to get through the beginning quickly since nothing really happens.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>